Gone Crazy: GX Style
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: A collection of oneshots that can focus on anything or everything. So titled because of my YuGiOh collection: I'm going crazy. Drabble 5: Kodak Moments Happy Daddy's day to Zane and all the other fathers around!
1. Old Habits

Welcome to 'Gone Crazy: GX Style.' I figured I'd give the GX series a shot. Haven't seen a whole awful lot, so they'll probably be OOC but hey, I learn by writing...& the occasional review. Also, don't really know any names except the dubs, so...

Because I can't help but apply at least a little teeny bit of Seto's overprotective "older-brotherness" to Zane.

**Old Habits Die Hard**

"Zane?"

The elder twitched slightly.

"What is it Syrus?"

It was seldom the Truesdale brothers spent any time together. Syrus liked a little time with his big brother now and then, even if all it was was the two sitting near each other at the top of a cliff while Zane read and he either read or flipped through his deck or just got lost in thought. At least he wasn't so intimidated by the other at times like this. Which probably had something to do with why he was bringing this up now.

As much as Sy hated to break the moment, there were a couple of things he felt he just _had_ to ask his older brother.

"Why don't you call me 'Sy' anymore?"

That wasn't the important one.

"And why don't we ever spend any time together anymore except like this?"

That wasn't either.

Well, actually, Sy supposed both questions _were_ important to him, they just weren't the critical issue at the time being.

Zane sighed, "because _Syrus_, things are different here."

"And I ruin you reputation?"

Zane didn't answer.

"So Zane, um... If--if I told you I _liked_ someone, uh..."

The book snapped shut.

"What do you mean _'like'_?"

Zane's voice had taken on a more menacing tone, but it didn't seem directed at Syrus, so the younger continued.

"Um, well, I g-guess you c-could call it a crush."

Much as he hated to admit it, Zane's 'older brother instinct' was going into overdrive. _His_ little brother, _his_ Sy, had a crush. One question sprang forward in his mind:

"On?"

Sy fidgeted, and wouldn't meet his gaze. Never a good sign.

"Well?" Zane prompted.

"Um, well, o-on J-Jaden."

Zane deflated. Jaden? Jaden Yuki! The kid was nothing but trouble! How could his sweet, innocent little brother do this to him?

"Um, Zane?"

"_What_?"

Shit. He hadn't meant to snap like that. Syrus looked a little upset, but kept going anyway.

"A-are you mad?"

He thought about that a minute. Well, no, he reasoned to himself. He wasn't really mad. After all, getting mad at Sy for this would be unfair and hypocritical. You like who you like, whether you want to or not. Zane knew that all too well. Damned gorgeous, frustratingly beautiful, magnificent troublemaker.

Simply, Sy liked Jaden, and Jaden was trouble. At least he _knew_ that the brunette was a hooligan. Zane didn't feel like worrying about 'ifs.' Besides, Zane also didn't feel like being a complete and utter hypocrite. After all, who he liked looked like an angel and acted fairly demonic.

"No Syrus, I'm not mad."

The younger sighed in relief. He didn't want to make his older brother angry.

"Jaden."

"Huh? Oh. Yes."

Sy was suddenly worried Zane might change his mind.

"I guess I can deal with that. For now at least."

That was the widest he'd seen his little brother smile in a long time.

"Thanks Zane."

"Whatever."

'You're welcome Sy.'

Damn, some habits died hard.

owari

Have had this one written for a while now...just never bothered to post it...


	2. Secrets

'Cause I can...

**Secrets** -- onesided Zane/Chazz

He wondered if Chazz knew how pretty he was. If he knew how hypnotic his every movement was. Likely not. Further, he wondered why he was wondering about this. It was much, _much_ too early for Zane to be admitting he thought Chazz Princeton was pretty. Okay, scratch that, _beautiful_.

Blue eyes glanced at the clock. Barely eleven. Yes, it was far too early to be on this subject. Except for the subject never really left his mind. But it was too early for Zane to be admitting to that either. And it wouldn't be late enough tonight until it was almost too early the next morning.

Well, all that, and Alexis was _dangerously_ close to figuring him out. After which, he was doomed. Provided that she, being a girl, was typical enough to be prone to gossiping. If not, he just might live. Then again, his thoughts returning to the dark haired beauty, he might not survive anyway.

Of all the people: boys, girls, Slifers, Ras, Obelisks; on the island, he just _had_ to fall for Chazz. Why _him_?

'_Because_,' Zane's conscience nagged, '_it's more than him being pretty_.'

Which was all too true. From what Zane could see, Chazz needed _someone_. He didn't seem to be 'all right' on his own. He kept stumbling, and falling, and picking himself back up. No one that Zane had seen had ever offered a helping hand. Small wonder the other was so cold to people. And those little lackey followers of his were worthless. They did nothing to help at all.

That worried Zane. Made him worry about Chazz, and made him wonder how much longer the younger boy would have the strength to continue picking himself up. And there was still more to this mess. It wasn't just that Chazz was pretty, and most likely very lonely. It was that, well, Zane wasn't really sure. It was something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Zane didn't like not being sure of his surroundings. It was unusual. But ever since the first years had come, he'd been less certain of what was going on more often. He didn't know what the vibe he was getting from Chazz was, but he intended to find out. And maybe steal a kiss if he got the chance...

owari

Enjoyed writing this. I realize Alexis isn't really the gossiping type, but work with me here people. OMG! I actually have reviews... _didn't really expect any..._

**XxSexiItxX: **Any relation between my drabbles in any collection is loose at best usually. At any rate, I realize it sounds like that, but no, Zane doesn't like Jaden. At least, not in my world.

**haruko sohma:** Sibling relationships are great. And after how cute Seto and Mokuba, and Jou and Shizuka were in Yugioh, I couldn't leave Zane and Syrus out of the love.

**Angelic Candy: **I want to know how Zane can be such a jerk to poor Sy. But it'll hopefully work out.

**anonumus: **answer.

**Golden Lass:** Maybe later..._smiles_


	3. Problems

This was written at, like, two-thirty in the morning so...yeah. I do like three of the pairings though... Not sure how the fourth worked it's way in there. To complicate things most likely. Please read?

Oh yeah, and because I was a bad girl and forgot the disclaimer the first two times...

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Yugioh GX, Tania and Alexis would duel with Bastion as the stakes, and Lexi'd win. So yeah, don't own 'em.

**Problems** -- Alexis/Bastion, Jaden/Syrus, onesided Jaden/Chazz, onesided Zane/Chazz

She sighed. Sometimes, those boys were just so utterly _hopeless_.

"What's the matter Lexi?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing Bastion."

"You can't fool me that easily. What's on your mind?"

Alexis sighed again, and motioned for her boyfriend to take the seat across from her.

"You know how Jaden and Syrus got together a couple weeks ago?"

"Yes," he replied, not quite sure where this was going.

"Well, Chazz had a crush on Jaden."

Bastion paled slightly, understanding.

"Oh dear... And?"

"_And_ Zane has a crush on Chazz."

Well now, _that_ could be useful.

"Interesting. What were you thinking we do?"

And where was she getting this information from anyway?

"Get Chazz and Zane together, of course. At least, I hope that will work everything out."

"I believe Chazz would be the only potential problem here."

"That's just it Bastion, this whole mess practically revolves around Chazz. If he's not happy, the whole thing may fall apart."

"If I may suggest," and both teens jumped at the new voice.

"If I may suggest getting Chazz and Zane together first, and then possibly being pessimistic afterwards, if necessary."

Professor Banner smiled down at them warmly.

"Yeah, okay, but _how_?"

"That's the trick Alexis," the teacher pulled up another chair, "especially as stubborn as those two are."

"Did you have something in mind, Professor?"

"Well, actually, I sort of did. If we were to find a way to get Chazz upset-"

The girl grinned in realization, "then _if_ _Zane_ calms him down..."

"You are a quick one Alexis."

Bastion sighed, listening but not bothering to join the conversation. A teacher and a student plotting to get two other students together. Heh. Oh well. He'd put up with weirder.

owari

Don't ask, please...I'm not entirely sure myself...

**Aseret Kitsune:** Thanks. And don't worry. I understand if you don't have time. I'm glad for the short one.


	4. Reminded

Mother's day ficlet for Chazz. Because unconventional mothers deserve some love too.

**Reminded**

As soon as she was placed on the ground, the little girl toddled over to Chazz, offering him a small box.

"Hewe Mama."

Chazz looked from his daughter to her father, and back again.

"What's this for?"

Zane gave him a slightly exasperated look.

"Don't you remember what today is Chazz?"

He thought about it, pulling two year old Rune into his lap. After several minutes, he caved.

"I can't think of anything special."

Defeated, Zane sighed.

"Just open your present. Maybe then you'll get it."

Still confused, Chazz did as instructed, gently taking the box from his tiny daughter and tugging the ribbon off.

Inside was a folded up note and a slim silver chain with a locket. Opening the locket, he discovered a picture of himself and Zane back at Duel Academy on one side, and a picture of the two of them and Rune on the other. Grey eyes glanced up at Zane, still standing in the doorway, a much larger box in hand.

"Wha-?"

"Read the note," Zane prompted.

Slender fingers unfolded the piece of paper, only to find an odd message.

_'Look on the desk.'_

There was only one desk in the house. That was the one in the den. Picking Rune up and carrying her with him, Chazz moved to the other room, returning shortly with a brightly wrapped package and a card.

"You lost me somewhere Zane."

"Open it," was the only response.

So Chazz set the small girl down and removed the wrapping, finding a picture of their entire 'family' in a beautiful wood frame. Surprised, Chazz picked up the card. _'I knew you'd forget'_ was written on the envelope. Now thoroughly befuddled, he tugged the card out of the envelope and gasped.

_'Happy Mother's Day' _graced the card in gold script, an angel in the background.

"Remember now?" Zane grinned.

"Can't believe I forgot," Chazz muttered, more to himself than anyone. "But one last question."

"Yes?"

"What's in the box you have?"

The smile widened, "your cake."

Chazz gave him a disbelieving look.

"Hope you don't mind a few strays followed me home," the elder added, looking over his shoulder.

Jaden and Syrus poked around the corner.

"Well if you'd _move_ big bro, maybe we could come in."

Zane did, and now Chazz could see not only Jaden and Syrus behind him, but Atticus, Alexis and Bastion as well.

"What's all this?"

"You don't expect us to eat this whole cake by ourselves do you?"

Chazz smiled and started laughing, scooping Rune back up.

"No, no I don't."

owari

Confuzzed Chazz. I love it. Oh, and Rune's mine, neh? So no stealing please. I first wrote her in theme 22 of the Thirty kisses, but it's not up yet.

Zane/Chazz is wonderful. Royalshipping all the way! _(waves flag)_ Plot? What's that? (j/k I think...)


	5. Kodak Moments

Due to the Mama's day one shot for Chazz last month...Here's a Daddy's day one for Zane!

**Kodak Moments**

That camera junkie he dared call his best friend was lurking around. He just _knew_ it. But even so, this seemed a little too elaborate for Atticus. Zane had the sneaking suspicion somebody else had put the brunette up to this.

It had started with the picture in the mailbox. One Zane had all but forgotten about. The picture showed a time Chazz had been startled out of his favorite tree and Zane had just barely managed to catch him. But there they were, a few years younger, a frightened Chazz in Zane's arms, clinging to the blue blazer.

Then there was one on the front seat of his car. This time the snapshot was of when Chazz had graduated. Or rather, right after. He'd promised to come back for Chazz, and he had. Only to get immediately smothered in a hug and kissed until he couldn't breathe. Not that it had been bad, by any means.

The third photo had made Zane realize a common theme. They were all pictures of him with Chazz. Without _anybody_ else in the scene. This one had a special place in his memory. It was the day he'd proposed to Chazz. He hadn't known that Atticus had caught him in the act. Funny what his friend dredged up from those albums full of pictures.

Number four was the wedding. The kiss, to be completely exact. A kiss Zane hadn't been entirely able to get out of his mind since. Only one other kiss meant quite so much, and that was the first time Chazz's soft lips had met his own. Neither would ever be forgotten.

By the time he'd found the fifth freeze frame of his life with Chazz, Zane was convinced this hadn't been Atticus' idea. That didn't mean he knew who it was, but if he had to take a wild guess... Five was when he'd first found out Chazz was pregnant. He hadn't known how exactly, but he didn't really care. The look on his face in the picture made even him laugh now though.

Six was himself sitting behind Chazz on a hospital bed, his arms wrapped around his life partner's shoulders, their newborn baby daughter safe in Chazz's embrace. Staring at the picture made Zane think about how he couldn't quite believe that this was his life, that all this was really his. That he'd been a daddy for two whole years now.

What he found waiting at home made everything clear.

"Chazz?"

Grey eyes sparkled as the younger smiled.

"I take you found them."

"Yeah, but-"

It was starting to sink in.

"It was you. You had Atticus do this."

"Actually, I had more help than that. But yes, it was my idea."

"Why?"

Those grey eyes looked confused, as they so often did these days.

"Don't tell me _you_ forgot!"

"Forgot?"

A soft noise from the next room distracted them both, and Chazz left Zane to figure out what was going on.

Moments later Rune toddled into the room, her mother behind her.

"Daddy!"

"Hi sweetie," he swept her up in a hug.

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy daddy's day!"

Blank blue eyes stared at Chazz in disbelief. He'd...forgotten... _Oh._

"Remember now?" Chazz asked, waving a present in front of him.

"Yeah, but... the pictures?"

"I have a mobile(1) to hang in the living room for them. I just thought it'd be nice. Our relationship in a nutshell, right?"

"There better be room for more photos then. Because this relationship's far from over."

"Of course."

"And for the record, it was my idea, but your brother coordinated a lot of it. He and the others are coming over for a barbecue in half an hour."

Zane looked from his lover to his daughter and back and smiled.

"That camera junkie better be coming. I have some questions I want to ask him. Like where this one of me proposing came from."

The tone of his voice was mock threatening, and Chazz laughed.

"Just don't hurt him Zane. This is supposed to be fun."

"It'll be fun for me."

"Oh Zane."

Both dissolved into laughter.

owari

(1) You know a mobile like you hang in a room? The baby mobiles are the most common I think, but there are photo mobiles too, and I thought it'd be a fun image.

This one's kinda long I think. But it was a lot of fun to write. Not sure I like where I cut it off though...

A little payback for Chazz from Mama's day. Zane's not thinking about himself though.

Loved all reviews. Thanks much everyone!


End file.
